crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Takanuva
"Maybe they will not see me win today. But the Matoran will go on; and someday, they will triumph!" ' Takanuva', once known as Takua or Takua the Chronicler, and prophesied Seventh Toa, is the legendary Toa of Light. Originally an Av-Matoran disguised as a Ta-Matoran, Takua realized his destiny after the sacrifice of his close friend Jaller, and became the Toa of Light. He is remembered as being one of few Toa who defeated Makuta Teridax in battle alone, and was a great help to the Matoran in escaping the tyranny of the entity of darkness. After emerging from the Great Spirit Robot and participating directly in the battle of Osea, Takanuva helped the population evacuate the robot, where the inhabitants of the great body currently live. Takanuva is considered an honorary member of the Toa Mata team, despite not being one of them. History Early History Osea Migration Personality As a Matoran, Takua was always adventurous and very curious, which often led him into trouble. He helped those who needed it, and was eager to accomplish any task. Takua was uniquely adventurous and curious, and greatly preferred traveling the island to everyday life in Ta-Metru or Ta-Koro; this led to him often being considered "irresponsible" by his Ta-Matoran compatriots. In reality, however, Takua was always eager to help anyone who needed it, and hoped to someday become a great hero. He was incredibly brave, and would not hesitate to face any threat to the lives of his friends, be it an army of infected Rahi attacking Kini-Nui or an entire swarm of Pahrak destroying Ga-Koro. Takua's personality remained unchanged as a Toa: Though he was was initially uncomfortable with his new role and preferred the company of his Matoran friends, Takanuva studied and trained intensely under the mentorship of the Toa Mata, and did not take his new duties as a Toa lightly. When he was attacked and partially infected by a Shadow Leech, his personality was tainted by the darkness that infested his body. This culminated in his refusal to save the six followers of Makuta, even as the destruction of Karda Nui threatened to sweep them away; he even snidely commented that their wish to have a Toa without morals had succeeded, and that they could "choke on it." These effects, however, were reversed when he was cured of his condition, and he returned to his original self, albeit a bit wiser from the experience. Abilities Powers As an Av-Matoran, Takua possessed innate powers of Light, able to harness its elemental affects more than any other elemental type of Matoran. He could alter the color of his form, generate bolts of light and had some additional power he could use whenever he made physical contact with a Toa; however, the latter two powers were never used, as he had his appearance changed to match a Ta-Matoran disguise, and his memory was wiped soon after, believing he was a Ta-Matoran all along. He did not manifest the Ta-Matoran resistance to heat, though was still comfortable enough in hot environments to spend much of his time around other Ta-Matoran and call Ta-Metru, and later Ta-Koro, home. As a Toa of Light, Takanuva obtained full access to his elemental Light powers. He could create, manipulate, and control Light. Takanuva can generate beams of light, and is able to concentrate them enough to make lasers which can carve through metal. Solid light holograms are also a possibility for Takanuva, having used it and managed to fool a pair of Rahkshi into attacking each other by sending a hologram of himself between them. Takanuva is continuing to experiment with his powers for other effects, such as light-speed movement. Takanuva is still able to mentally link with other Toa, and can change the color of his armor. Takanuva is capable of making fusions with other Toa, though he hasn't done so with anyone yet. The fusion would combine the abilities of his elemental Light powers as well as his mask power of Light. Finally, Takanuva has a reserve of Toa Power that he can use to perform great feats such as restoration, healing, empowerment, and awakening. However, if he uses up all his Toa Power, he would become a Turaga, and his powers of Light greatly weakened. Temporary powers As Takutanuva, Takanuva's Light powers were combined with all the powers of Makuta Teridax. These powers became lost to Takanuva immediately upon separating from Teridax shortly after the fusion was made. When Takanuva was infected by a Shadow Leech, he temporarily gained the powers of Shadow, becoming a Toa of Light and Shadow, or a Toa of Twilight. He was able to use Light powers from his left hand and Shadow from his right, though not simultaneously. This power was removed once Takanuva was restored by the use of a Klakk, which cleansed him of the Shadow and made him a full Toa of Light again. Takanuva also temporarily gained the ability to fly after obtaining a specially made virus. This power faded away after a certain amount of time. Equipment Takanuva's Toa Tool is the Staff of Light, which can be used for melee combat as well as channeling his elemental power of Light. It was famously used in his battle against Makuta Teridax, in which it was used in an improvised game of Kolhii which nearly destroyed Teridax's Lair. The tool was confiscated from him, but Takanuva ended up getting it back and now uses it as his main Toa Tool. The Mask of Light Takanuva wears the Kanohi Avohkii, the Great Mask of Light. The only Mask of Light ever made, the Avohkii is a special mask to the Matoran culture and was greatly feared by all Makuta, as its existence prophesied the arrival of a Toa of Light. Incredibly powerful, the mask grants Toa-level strength of elemental Light powers, and has a unique ability to instill understanding and friendship in others, generate peace and trust, and can sense the moral light in others. While it is one of few Kanohi with an element-based power, it does not boost any pre-existing Light powers. The Mask of Light possesses a reserve of Toa Power within, which is what triggered Takua's transformation into a Toa. Temporary Equipment Takanuva once had his Staff of Light confiscated during a solo adventure, after he obtained Shadow powers; he therefore had to replace his Toa Tool, and got his hands on a Power Lance. The Power Lance was a strong Toa Tool whose sole power was amplifying the elemental energy focused through it, allowing Takanuva to generate extremely powerful blasts of Light or Shadow through it. It had the benefit of not draining energy faster, just taking what was put into it and enhancing it to great levels. Takanuva ended up discarding the Power Lance, replacing it with Twin Light Staffs shortly after having his Light restored. These tools were similar to his original tool, but were smaller and designed to be used as a pair. They only saw use during the battle on Osea; after this, these tools were also discarded, replaced with Takanuva's original Toa Tool. Ussanui Takanuva once used the Ussanui, a hover vehicle built out of Rahkshi armor, mechanical parts, and pieces of Bohrok armor. It was powered by Kraata, and its sole purpose was taking him to Makuta Teridax's lair. To accomplish this, it was also powered by a Shadow Kraata, which acted as navigation since it sought to return to Teridax. The vehicle was used only once, and crashed into a wall just outside Teridax's lair while traveling at high speed. However, since the migration on Osea Takanuva has expressed interest in recreating the Ussanui, with a less restrictive power source and navigation unit. Trivia * Takanuva is the only Toa of Light to ever have existed yet; as such, many of his powers are unique to him. * Takanuva, while having a name and appearance adopted for the "Nuva" designation of the Toa Mata's former enhanced form, was not actually a member of their team, and wasn't enhanced by Energized Protodermis like they were. He is a Toa with standard levels of elemental power, albeit increased with experience. Category:Bionicle Category:Male Category:Good